Violeta
by nyonsamada
Summary: AU where a timid bluenette boy catches the attention of a certain red head who happens to be the leader of an elite set of students at his new school. Akashi x Kuroko / Kise x Kuroko (Yaoi) (Boys Love)
1. Blue Palette

**Summary: ****A****U where a timid bluenette boy catches the attention of a certain red head who happens to be the leader of an elite set of students at his new school. (Yaoi/AkaxKuro)**

_D__isclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or any of its characters._

_Oha minna! So here's my first story ever, I have so many other stories I want to do with different animes and characters, but I decided to start with a Kuroko no Basket one! I hope you guys enjoy this cliché story __＊ｖ＊_

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Chapter 1 : Blue Palette

Morning rays of the sun light up the poorly lit room, while still under the covers, a pale hand reached out and tried to turn off the genki garlic alarm clock that has been going off non-stop since 7:30 am.

"_pipipip -pipipip - pipip-_"

"_8:05 huh…" _he thought to himself, still a little groggy, he finally stood up, and went straight to the bathroom to prepare for school. The bluenette boy, Kuroko Tetsuya, was starting his second semester of 2nd year of high school at a new school, looking at his reflection through the mirror, "_ah… I really don't like my eyes.."_he wasn't a confident fellow and was always told that he had no emotions whatsoever.

It's not that he has no emotions, he's just, not good at expressing them, hence the normal blank look in his periwinkle-ish blue eyes. Well, he was used to hearing those statements anyway, it's not going to make a difference even in a new school.

After getting ready, he can faintly hear his mother calling him for breakfast, he headed towards the dining area and was a little surprised since his mother prepared quite an extravagant breakfast set of Salmon sautéed in butter, the sweet mixed side vegetables with potatoes, miso soup, smoking rice, green tea, and even a side of bacon and eggs sunny side up. "It's your first day at your new school and I was just so excited that I made a little too much and went overboard, but! It is the most important meal of the day so eat up!" his mother perked at him with such chirpiness that he didn't even want to retort with a sarcastic comment. They had recently moved due to his mother's new job, honestly speaking, he was nervous, the new school he will be attending at is a famous school, he was worried about whether or not he would be able to make friends or just quietly pass the year, like usual.

"Itadakimasu", kuroko calmly thanked the meal with a sigh but a smile on his face. His mother was really a caring, energetic person, his complete opposite. Kuroko has been living with his mother, just the two of them, for the last 12 years. Kuroko's father unfortunately passed away when kuroko was just 5 years old due to a long-term illness, his mother would always say he was like his father, quiet, timid, but straight forward and determined. Kuroko was always happy to hear that. "Gochisou sama desu, it was delicious", kuroko praised his mother for her wonderful cooking. "That's good to hear! Now go on and get to school, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day of your new school!"

Grabbing his bag after brushing his teeth, he went for the door.. "Ittekimasu!" and headed out, wearing his new uniform, which he was not used to yet, he wasn't used to a blazer-type uniform since it doesn't really cover the neck area unlike a Gakuran, which was his old uniform. But, nevertheless he was still pretty nervous even though he wasn't really expressing it right.

His house was a 20 min walk from his new school, and he can already see some students who were wearing the same uniform and walking the same path as he is. "_Ah.. I wonder if they're in the same year as I am…"_ he thought to himself.

As he was nearing the school gates, kuroko heard a loud thud behind him which startled him, when he turned around, he saw a huge boy, with dark red hair, eyes like a tiger, and was wearing the same uniform. _"is he a student?"_ Kuroko thought, he was really tall and looked a intimidating to boot. Kuroko was too startled that he didn't notice the red head was holding a kitty, when he let go of the small creature, he started walking up to kuroko…

"Yo! You must be a new student, never seen your face around here before" the red head said with his hand doing a friendly "Hi" gesture.

"Yes, I just moved in the neighborhood about a week ago, I will be starting my 2nd year second semester at Seirin High today" Kuroko replied with less gusto and his usual expressionless face.

"I see, what class are you in?" asked the taller one.

"My enrollment form says I will be in Class 2-1" Kuroko stated.

"We're in the same class then! I am Kagami Taiga, yoro!" replied Kagami.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

"Why are you so formal, we're in the same class you know, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me! Sorry for startling you earlier, I helped a small cat off the tree and almost fell so I had to land in an awkward position, I didn't want to sprain anything." Kagami explained. Kuroko was actually pretty happy that his first conversation with a fellow student was with a nice guy, although a little loud, he reminded him of his mother.

"No worries, you did a nice thing" kuroko replied, showing a little smile on his lips.

The two set off to enter the gates, with Kagami guiding kuroko to the school registrar to make sure he is properly enrolled and ready to start the new semester,

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

_Otsu! I know that this is a very short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce Kuroko with little background details as much as possible so I can use his mysteriousness for other chapters __（笑）_

_I__ also managed to insert Kagami as his first friend!_

_I__n case you guys are interested in some of the Japanese words, here's a list of what I used in this chapter:_

_I__tadakimasu : Thank you for the food / before eating_

_Gochisou sama desu : Thanks for the meal / after eating_

_Ittekimasu : I'm heading out_

_G__akuran : A gakuran is a type of school uniform for boys which has a Chinese like collar, and usually used in schools mostly located in provincial areas in Japan. (cities tend to use blazer type uniforms, although it would still depend on the school)_

_Y__oroshiku Onegaishimasu : Pleased to meet you / Let's get along well._

_I__ know these are super basic, but I am putting this out there for those who are not familiar with the words :3_

_T__hanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapters!_

_nyonsama_


	2. Deep Red

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or any of its characters.__  
_

_Oha! Here's the second chapter to Violeta! To be honest, I'm still not sure how this story would go even at this early stage (__笑__) , but I hope you guys would still appreciate this simple story! Please enjoy!_

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Chapter 2: Deep Red

As Kagami was leading Kuroko through the corridors of their school, they were stopped and was greeted by the Principal, fully aware of Kuroko's sudden transfer to their establishment. Kuroko was stunned to see the principal, who was probably over 50 years old, a little stout, eyes look like they're smiling, and a very deep but warm voice.

"Welcome to Teiko gakuen, I hope you didn't have any trouble along the way on your first day?" the principal asked kindly.

"Not at all, I saw a lot of students with the Teiko Gakuen uniform headed and I just followed along, and Kagami-kun also helped me along the way" Kuroko politely answered.

"It's pretty rare for us to get or even accept transfer students at this time of year right ol' man?" Kuroko, surprised with Kagami's statement (well, mainly the "Old man" part).

"ohoho, that is true, although Kuroko-kun is an exceptional student, his grades were top notch, it would be a waste if we rejected the transfer request!" relieved that the principal didn't seem to mind Kagami's nickname for him, Kuroko blushed a little with the Principal's warm reply, and had hoped that they didn't have too high of an expectation from him.

"Well, I just mostly study, I don't have any other particular activities that I do besides studying." Kuroko shyly replied to the two.

"That's fine! I'm sure you'll find something else that you might love besides just studying! I'm not surprised that you're a studious student though, you do look like one! Haha!, and that's a compliment ayt?" Kagami laughed.

"Let's not keep Kuroko-kun any longer, Kagami-kun, kindly escort him up to your classroom, but do wait for sensei, so that he could properly introduce kuroko-kun to the class."

"You got it!" Kagami replied to the principal.

Second floor of the 3rd school building, at the very end of the hallway, 5th classroom by the corridor window, was class 2-1, kuroko's class, as they were approaching the last room at that corridor, Kuroko was feeling iffier and iffier, he gulped at his nervousness and wondered to himself, _"Why do I feel so uneasy?... it's not like this is my first transfer…" _lost in deep thought, he did not even notice that Kagami already finished talking to their homeroom teacher and had bid him a temporary farewell as he went in the classroom first.

His homeroom teacher, a woman, probably around late 20's, smiled at him. "You don't have to be nervous, everyone in this class are nice people, albeit a little loud, I'm sure you'd get along with them just fine".

"Arigatou.." kuroko replied softly, but it did erase a little bit of his uneasiness.

"Okay everyone! We have a new student with us today, I know it's pretty unusual for this school to get transfer students, especially at this time of the year, but I do hope you try to get along with him"

"Ha~~~~iii!"

Kuroko gulped when he heard his teacher finish that simple introduction and heard the class' reply as well. _"Well, here goes nothing" _Kuroko held his breath a little bit and walked in the room, all eyes on him, he can feel their intense stares, and he was not really good at handling attention, he halted beside their teacher and bowed.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu, starting today, I will be part of class 2-1, yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

The class started clapping as a sign of his welcome, making him feel relieved.

"Kuroko-kun's desk is at the back, by the window"

Eyeing his seat, kuroko found himself sitting behind Kagami, who waved at him, he felt relieved that he got to sit behind him, at least that's one person he's already friends with.

He made his way to his seat and gently placed his bag on top of his new desk.

"Yoroshiku! Let's have a fun semester ahead of us eh?" Kagami said while lifting his arm and forming his hands to a fist.

"hai!" Kuroko replied happily while bumping the patient fist that was right in front of him.

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

_Otsu! Another short chapter, I kind of just wanted to introduce the characters slowly and one by one, you'll probably get the point of it by the title of the chapters (__笑__) but! I will try to make the next chapters as long as possible!_

_nyonasama_


	3. Gold and Yellow

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or any of its characters._

_Oha! Welcome back! Here's the third chapter of Violeta! Please Enjoy!_

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Chapter 3: Gold and Yellow

"_ping pong pang pong, pong pang pong ping-" _the school bell chimed as it indicated that it was already lunch time, kuroko, seated at his desk by the window, took out a small box from his bag and removed the neatly folded blue cloth with paper crane design to reveal a small bento box. He has always brought his own food to school since the cafeteria is always crowded, no matter what school he goes to.

"Ah! You brought your own bento! Lucky! Did you make it yourself?" kagami said while ogling at kuroko's bento box.

"I usually make them myself, but my mom made my food for today, she was pretty excited since it's my first day at a new school." Kuroko replied.

"ii~na, I wish I had time to make my own bento as well, but I usually wake up pretty late, so I don't really have time to prepare it".

Kuroko giggled a little at Kagami's statement.

"Do you not want to ask your mother to cook for you?" He asked.

"nah.. I live alone, my parents are in America"

A little surprised at kagami's reply, and current life style, he became a little more curious about his new found friend.

"So you can cook?" kuroko asked, kagami doesn't look like the type to cook is what he was thinking.

"yeah, but just pretty average stuff, nothing overly fancy or anything, but enough to keep me going" Kagami was pretty confident about his cooking, but not that proud of it or anything, he figured it was pretty basic knowledge.

"If you want, I can make a bento box for you as well, I will be making my own starting tomorrow, and I can make your half as well." kuroko offered to kagami with a small smile on his face.

"Maji de!? Is it really okay!?" Kagami shocked but happy, wanting to confirm if it was really alright for kuroko to make his portion too.

"it's no problem at all, you have been a great help today, and besides, I love cooking." Kurokor assured kagami. "Ayt! I'll take that offer! Thanks!" Kuroko could clearly hear the chirpiness in Kagami's voice as he spoke. He smiled inside and was thankful that so far, his first day of school was going well, better than what he was expecting. He noticed the empty seat beside him since first period, since he sat by the window, he only had 1 seatmate, and the seat's been empty since first period.

"Nee~ who's my seatmate? I noticed it's been empty since this morning, is he/she sick?" kuroko asked kagami.

"Nah~ he aint sick, his name is Kise Ryouta, he's more like a celebrity, he's a famous model and he doesn't come to school everyday since he has gigs from time to time, he's pretty loud and irritating but he's an ayt guy." Kagami replied.

"Oh, well that's good to know, less surprises for me" kuroko was pretty nervous about his seatmate, he had hoped it would be someone like kagami, now that he knows a little about this Kise fella, he seemed more nervous, but relaxed when he remembered Kagami mentioning he was an okay guy.

"I'm gonna go to the cafeteria to get the clubhouse sandwich! Brb kuroko!" Kagami dashed out of the classroom hoping he would still get his hands on his favorite clubhouse sandwich.

Kuroko was left alone at his desk while eating his bento, he took another look at his class schedule when he was interrupted by squealing girls inside the classroom.

"Kise-kun! You came to school today! You're late though!"  
"Kise-kun! You look handsome today as well!"

"Kise-kun ! are you free this afternoon? Lets go get cake!"

"Kise-kun!" "Kise-kun!" "Kise-kun!" "Kise-kun!"

The girls were all talking at the same time and were squealing so hard the entire class was looking at them, he couldn't see the person in question, but he saw Kise's golden yellow hair popping out from the crowd, he was tall, _"well, he is a model" _kuroko thought to himself. He decided to just continue eating while reviewing the class schedule for a few more minutes until a shadow was standing beside him, looking up, surprised, it was Kise Ryouta, his seatmate, looking at him.

"You're a new student huh, I'm Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you!" bright smile, handsome features, beautiful gold eyes, he really was fit to be a model, he was cool, and he seems nice too.

"Kuroko tetsuya desu" kuroko politely replied while bowing his head.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, we're classmates!" chirped kise.

Kuroko smiled to himself again, _"Yokkatta, he seems like a nice guy"._

"wah! Kise, so you're attending afternoon classes today?" Kagami reappearing inside their classroom with 4 clubhouse sandwiches in his hands.

"Sou! I will be taking less jobs for this month to rest, can't afford to get sick again!" Kuroko watched with interest as the his two new found friends were interacting.

"I see you've met Kuroko!"

"Just now, he's so polite! And adorable!" Kise squealed as he ruffled kuroko's hair while teasing him.

"ARGH! I found him first so I'm his friend!" Kagami argued!

Everything felt so surreal for Kuroko, he never expected he'd make any friends for that year, let alone his first day. He wasn't used to the feeling, but he was happy, thankful too that his two seatmates are his friends, he hoped it would be a good start to a good year for him. He was so worried and was actually dreading the new school since it was a popular school, he thought the students would be difficult to mingle with.

"See! You're making Kuroko upset bakagami!" Kise yelled.

"You're the one upsetting him!" Kagami retorted.

Kuroko then wondered, what kind of face was he making, was he making an irritated face because he was worrying about something?

"uh, no, I'm not upset, on the contrary, I'm very happy and pleased watching the two of you, you seem like good friends" kuroko assuring the two that he was not upset, he didn't want to give them that impression and ruin a good encounter.

"If you say so, but it is a little difficult to read you, but if you do want to express something, say it out loud so everyone won't misunderstand you" kagami lectured Kuroko with a friendly tone, kise nodded in agreement.

"Un! Wakatta, arigatou!" Kuroko replied, with a small smile on his face, before Kagami and Kise could react…

"_ping pong pang pong, pong pang pong ping-"_

That was the school chime, lunch was over, and the teacher had already entered the classroom. Kise sat comfortably in the seat beside Kuroko and smiled, "Let's get along well this year" and held out a hand to Kuroko.

"Un! Let's get along well!" kuroko grabbed Kise's hand shook it, earning another friend.

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

_Otsu! And that was chapter 3! I was finally able to introduce Kise (who is my personal favorite lol), I was contemplating if I would change the story to a Kise x Kuroko story instead (since I also love that pairing!), but for now, I've decided to stick with AkaxKuro, but I might create a different story for Kise X Kuroko!_

_Japanese words used in this chapter:_

_Bento : packed lunch_

_Iina : lucky you_

_Maji de : seriously, really_

_Yokkatta : that's a relief _

_Sou: Yep! (in this context)_

_Bakagami: nickname for Kagami, it's a play on the words Baka (stupid), and his name Kagami. _


	4. Forest Green

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or any of its characters._

_Oha! Here's the 4__th__ chapter of Violeta, the updates are fast because I'm not that busy at work right now, so I have extra or free time to write! Which is good! As always, I don't know how the story will go but I'm just writing it by ear (__笑__)_

_Enjoy!_

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Chapter 4: Forest Green

It's been a week since Kuroko started going to Teikou Gakuen, and so far, he's been enjoying his school life, which is a first for him. Kagami and Kise have been really good to him, the classes were also challenging which kuroko actually prefers, the teachers were all nice, and his classmates were nice as well. He forgot why he was so scared and nervous about attending Teikou at first, but overall, he was happy about how things were going smoothly for him.

"The pages from 15 to 22 are all going to be included in next weeks recitation, so be sure to read up on these items", his teacher, explaining to the class their weekly readings for an upcoming class recitation.

"Ha~~~I" the class replied grumbly, Kuroko was not a big fan of class recitations, or class reporting, or really anything where he had to stand up alone and having everyone's attention on him. Nevertheless, he still does a pretty good job on whatever school work he does, he's just not that comfortable being the center of attention.

"Gaaaahhh I'm bad at these things, it's so boring and I hate reading to people" Kagami frustratedly turned to Kuroko while he was whining about the assignment,

"It's because you're lazy, that's why you don't like it" Kise teased.

"I'm not! Japanese is just very difficult to read ya' know" Kagami, who grew up in the United States, admittedly replied.

"All Kanji's have so many different readings, it's hard to know when to read it in _On-yomi _or _Kun-yomi_" he gumbled.

"Sou da nee~~~ I guess you could say that, given that you did grow up in America, English alphabet is pretty hard for most Japanese though, since it's not read per syllable" Kise replied who was low key trying to cheer Kagami up.

Kuroko, as usual, watched in amusement with the exchange that has been going on with the two. He always admired how they can go from bickering to encouraging each other really quick.

"I can help you with your Japanese if you'd like kagami-kun" kuruoko finally spoke up.

"Maji de!? Sankyuu!" Kagami grinned at kuroko.

"_ping pong pang pong, pong pang pong ping-" _

"See you all next week!" the teacher bid farewell as the lunch bell rang.

Kagami, Kise, and Kuroko were all sitting together, Kuroko had been making Kagami and Kises's portions as well, and the latter two were always excited for kuroko's bento.

"Nee~ let's eat somewhere else today Kurokocchi" kise asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good change of pace" Kagami added.

"Ii yo", as kuroko agreed, the three stood up and decided to eat their lunch on the rooftop.

Making their way to unfamiliar hallways for Kuroko, he softly bumped into someone while he was eyeing the place.

"Sumimasen.." said Kuroko.

"Iinanoda, just be sure to watch where you're going so you don't bump into anyone else." Replied the tall person.

Kuroko looked up to see forest green eyes staring at him with grass green hair.

"Ahh~ midorimacchi! I see you've met Kurokocchi, he's a new student in our class, and we were about to eat lunch together, he made us a bento box! Do you want to join us?" Kise chirped in on the two.

"I politely refuse, I will be going to the library to sort out a few things, plus, Oha-asa said my lucky item today is books, so I will be spending my time there nanoda, but it was nice to meet you Kuroko…..?."

"Tetsuya, Kuroko tetsuya desu, pleased to meet you" kuroko finished Midorima's sentence for him.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Midorima Shintaro, I am in class 2-4, Kise is a lot of work, so is that tall red head monkey idiot over there, so if you want peace and quiet, you're welcome to visit the library"

"NANIIIIIIII!" Kagami screamed, offended by Midorima's statement on him, "calm down Kagamicchi, no need to get so worked up" kise trying to calm kagami down, grabbed him and kuroko so that they can head to the rooftop, "Ja nee midorimacchi!"

Kuroko bowed his head as a sign of good bye to Midorima as the trio headed for their lunch destination.

"What's with that guy! Always feeling high and mighty, that smarty pants glasses!" Kagami gritted his teeth while chewing on his lunch.

"Midorimacchi does have a sharp tounge haha!" Kise laughed at Kagami's irritation.

Kuroko continued eating his lunch, when he suddenly remembered something.

"Kise-kun, I noticed you call me, Kagami-kun, and Midorima-san in a different manner"

"ahhh that~" Kise was able to catch on Kuroko's train of thought.

"Well~ I add 'cchi' to the names of those people whom I consider my friend, and those I respect! I like you and I respect you, so… I call you Kurokocchi!"

"yeaah don't mind it too much Kuroko, Kise's always been clingy like that" Kagami retorted.

Kuroko was happy, but then he thought to himself, "_what's so respectable about me? I don't have any talents in particular, nor am I outgoing in any way.."_

"I think Kise-kun is the respectable one here, working while studying, and Kagami-kun has a sports scholarship, you both are really amazing" Kuroko praised the two.

"Kurokocchi, I think you need to have more confidence, your grades are at the top of the class, even though the curriculum here is different than other schools even though you've only been here for a week, and! You're a great cook!" Kise happily praising Kuroko.

"Sou da ze! You should be more confident" Kagami added.

Kuroko blushed and smiled warmly at the two "Un! Arigato…"

Kise and Kagami were left in awe as they saw Kuroko, it was their first-time seeing Kuroko smile like that, and he looked absolutely beautiful!

"Kurokocchi! You're beautiful!" Kise sparkled at Kuroko.

"Beautiful?... I don't think that would make me too happy though…" blushed Kuroko.

"You are you are! And it's something to be proud of! The other members would fawn over you! But I won't allow that!" Kise was proudly stating.

"members? What members?" that had caught Kuroko's attention.

"Ah, you probably haven't seen the rest of them since this is a pretty big school, I'm sure you've heard of them? Kiseki no Sedai, I know they're pretty popular even outside of Teikou" Kagami explaining it to Kuroko.

"ah, I think I have heard of Kiseki no Sedai… from my previous schoolmates." Kuroko thought.

"Sou da yo kurokocchi! I am a member of Kiseki no Sedai! Midorimacchi as well!"

Kuroko was surprised, he has heard of that name, Kiseki no Sedai, a group of Elite students from the elite school of Teikou Gakuen, the members of that group were all exceptionally excellent students in different fields, no wonder Kise was so popular, and really good at his job to boot.

"Isn't kagami-kun a member?" Kuroko was curious, he thought Kagami was also fit to be a member.

"Naah, too much drama and hassle for me, I came to Teikou mid last year, almost the same time as you did, and was pretty shocked to hear about them, coming from America and all. But there's too many drama in it, and I don't want in." Kagami explained.

"Kagamacchi would be perfect though, his basketball skills are one of the best!" Kise praised kagami, which was a rare occasion.

The three continued to chatter away until they heard the dreaded school bell to remind them that lunch time was over the day.

Afternoon classes were the same as usual, math, science, history, and English, Kuroko always thought that the hard subjects were clumped together in the afternoon which made those hours more draining than the morning schedule, although he did enjoy that kind of challenge.

The school bell chimed at exactly 4:00 in the afternoon.

"Giritsu-" called out the class representative, everyone stood up at the same time.

"rei-" and bowed at the same time.

The teacher has left the classroom, and the students on duty started their clean up.

Kagami was on clean up duty, and Kise had another modelling job so he had to leave early.

Kuroko bid farewell to kagami and walked home alone for the first time in 5 days. He was already getting used to the feeling of always having someone to hang out with and go home with, so it felt like an unfamiliar feeling, being solemn like he used to be, deep in thought again, he softly bumped into someone for the second time for the day.

"sumimasen—ah" Kuroko looked up to see Midorima, who he apparently bumped into again.

"It's you again, I told you to walk carefully nanoda" the green head reminded Kuroko.

"hai, sumimasen" the latter replied.

"You don't have to keep apologizing you know" Kuroko could tell Midorima was trying to be friendly, but his stern and serious voice was just too overwhelming.

"sumima- hai" kuroko almost forgetting what midorima had just said. Midorima fixed his glasses and looked at Kuroko.

"You're alone today? Kise and Bakagami are not with you noda?"

"Kise-kun had a schedule today, and Kagami-kun is on cleaning duty" Kuroko replied.

"Then would you like me to accompany you?" Midorima asked.

"If it's okay with you Midorima-san"

"No need for Keigo, we are in the same year" Midorima said.

"Alright, Midorima-kun" Kuroko replied.

Midorima sighed, but he just let things be for now, he had an idea that Kuroko was the polite kind of person, so removing the polite speech must be difficult for him.

The two of them walked side by side, with Midorima matching Kuroko's pace, Kuroko was not used to being with someone who is as quiet as he is, so he had no idea what to talk about, he was used to just answering any questions Kise or Kagami had, or just listened to their bickering most of the time, but he felt comfortable with Midorima, solemn, and relaxing. Midorima broke the silence first.  
"How are you finding Teikou? Is it living up to your expectations?"

"So far I am enjoying classes, it is harder than I thought, but I do enjoy these kinds of challenging subjects or school work, everyone is also really nice. I thought it would have a more menacing aura or that maybe everyone is really competitive." Kuroko answered honestly.

Nodding, Midorima understood what kuroko was talking about, he was expecting the same kind of competitiveness wherein people don't really get along and that everything in this school is a competition, but he was proven wrong, and he was happy that Kuroko was experiencing a positive Teikou apart from his first impression.

"That's good to hear, I do hope you are aware though, that even though everyone is nice and friendly, students in Teikou are more competitive compared to other students from other schools, and that means, I won't lose to you in terms of intellect, I know that you're a smart one." Midorima said in a monotone voice.

Kuroko a bit shook with what he heard, smiled inwardly to himself.

"I won't lose too"

Midorima, satisfied with Kuroko's response, bid him a silent farewell. Kuroko responded with his hand waving bye bye to Midorima.

Kuroko arrived at his doorstep, as he unlocked the door, "Tadaima" he called out.

As usual, his mother will be home late, he can't really blame her, she is working double time for the two of them to live comfortably. He set his bag aside in his pale blue room, changed into his house clothes, and decided to prepare for dinner.

As he was setting the table, he heard the doorbell, _"I wonder who it could be… mom should have her keys with her._" Kuroko thought to himself.

As he opened the door, he was surprised to see a blonde person standing by his front gate.

"Kise-kun"…

"Yo! Kurokocchi, mind if I visit?" Kise asked Kuroko with a huge smile on his face.

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

_Otsu! And that's it for this chapter, Midorima was introduced in this one, and I tried to stay true to his character, and that includes the Oha-asa lucky item, and the "nanoda" expression he's using in the series. _

_I also tried introducing the Kiseki no Sedai in terms of "rumors" about them. More will be revealed in future chapters._

_今日の日本語 __/ Today's Japanese Corner!_

_Wakatta : I understand_

_On-yomi / Kun-yomi : two different ways to determine when to read a kanji character in a specific way. Kanji's are read differently depending on the context and how they are written.  
e.x  
__**新**__しい – __This is the Kanji for "Atarashii" (New), you read it as Atarashii.  
However, if this Kanji is a stand alone or is combined with a different Kanji  
__**新川**__ – __the same kanji used for "Atarashii" is now read as "Shin" which also means new.  
This specific Kanji is read as "Shin kawa"._

_Giritsu : Stand / Rise (said in class when a teacher is leaving or entering the classroom, the entire class stands)_

_Re-i : Bow (everyone bows at the same time_)

_And that's it for this one! I'll try to be more educational too, I'll be adding a Kyou no Nihongo __（今日の日本語）__or Today's Japanese Corner for every chapter!_

_Otsukanyon!  
_

_nyonsama_


	5. Gold sun and Blue sky

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or any of its characters._

_Oha! Here's the 5__th__ chapter of this painfully slow story lol sorry about that… I'm not sure how to move on with it ;A; but I hope you still enjoy :3_

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Chapter 5: Gold Sun and the Blue sky

"Yo! Kurokocchi, mind if I visit?" Kise asked Kuroko with a huge smile on his face.

Kuroko stood still looking slightly surprised. "Kise-kun, how did you know where I live?" Kuroko asked. "Kagamicchi told me, I wanted to visit since there is something, I wanted to talk to you about." Kise replied, Confused and worried, Kuroko agreed and welcomed Kise to his home.  
"Ojamashimasu!" Kise politely greeted Kuroko's home, smelling the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. "That smells good! Are you cooking right now Kurokocchi? I came at the right moment, you're cooking is absolutely delicious!" blushing at the praise, Kuroko showed a small smile on his face. As Kuroko was preparing the dinner table, with Kise helping, Kuroko was deep in thought as to what Kise wanted to talk about.

"Kise-kun, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"…." There was a pause from Kise. "I actually wanted to invite you, to a dinner party, with the Kiseki no Sedai members…"

Kuroko wide eyed at the shock, his thoughts finally catching up to what Kise asked him.

"eh?.. why? I'm not really comfortable going to parties or interacting with a lot of people" Kuroko tried to politely refuse Kise, trying not to offend him.

"You don't have to worry! I will be there with you, I didn't want to bring a date since I don't want any more issues with girls fighting over it… and I really want to go with Kurokocchi!" Kise tried pleading Kuroko, but the latter was still worried and unsure.

"hmm… I really don't think you'd enjoy the party with me though, I'm pretty awkward so you might end up having to mind me all the time, I wouldn't want to ruin your night"

Hearing Kuroko's reply, Kise was happy, that Kuroko was thinking about his well-being over kuroko's own feelings. Something inside Kise just felt really happy about that.

"I will be more than happy if Kurokocchi came with me!" Kise's statement made Kuroko blush slightly.

"What kind of party is it?" kuroko asked.

"It's a simple dinner party, a lot of student's will be going, and I'm sure you'll meet a lot of other people and make new friends too! But you don't have to worry, I will be with you the entire time! Talking with you is a lot of fun so don't mind me" Kise answered, hoping it would convince Kuroko.

"Why didn't you invite Kagami-kun?"

"Ehhh! Kagamicchi is not cute! I want to go with someone cute!" Kise playfully teased Kuroko, and kind of insulted Kagami a little bit.

"I'm not cute.." Kuroko pouted while blushing.

"onegaiiiii kurokocchiiiiii" Kise tried his best to persuade Kuroko to go with him.

Giving up, Kuroko sighed, "Alright, I will go with you" he answered hesitantly.

"Yattaaaa! Thank you Kurokocchi!" Jumping while screaming, Kise ran to Kuroko to give him a tight hug. Kuroko was surprised at the sudden skinship, but he didn't mind, in fact, he was happy.

"Well, let's go eat dinner" Kuroko invited Kise to join him for dinner.

"Is your mom not yet home?" Kise asked curiously while looking around the house.

"She usually works until late night, It's normal for me to eat dinner alone." Giving out a small smile on his face while kuroko answered the questions.

"I see…" silence filled the room until Kise thought of something, "Nee, do you want me to eat with you every now and then?"

A surprised look was written all over Kuroko's face.

"Ah! You look surprised! I can tell by your expressions! Yatta! I finally understand kurokocchi… somehow.. haha!" Kise laughed and teased Kuroko.

"Aren't you too busy? You might overwork yourself, just now didn't you come from work?" Kuroko worriedly replied.

"It's fine with me as long as it's okay with you Kurokocchi, we can ask Kagamicchi to come as well sometimes!"

Kuroko was happy and onboard with the suggestion and the offer, but he didn't want to feel like he his obligating both Kise and Kagami with having to eat dinner with him, conflict painting Kuroko's features, Kise smiled warmly.

"You don't have to worry or overthink things kurokocchi, I would be happy if you would allow me to accompany you whenever you're feeling alone and want someone to enjoy your meals with you, I'm sure Kagamicchi feels the same way."

Kuroko gave in to his emotions, "Alright, I would be happy to have you and Kagami-kun over for dinner, just let me know when you plan to visit so I can prepare enough food for the three of us".

"Yay! Thank you Kurokocchi! I'm sure Kagamicchi will also be super happy, we both enjoy your cooking so much! And we enjoy spending time with you too!" Kise chirping like a little kid who got his toy, Kuroko laughed, a little too much, seeing him in this state, Kise suddenly stopped, and noticed how beautiful Kuroko's features were, pale skin, think but defined lips, eyes were deep set, but opposingly had a light color, a small nose that matches his small face, but with a defined jaw line, all these features were complimenting each other so well, and his laughing face was really a sight to look at. Kuroko noticed Kise's silence, "Kise-kun, is something wrong?" Kuroko went to Kise to check on him.

"a-.. ah! No no I'm fine, just spaced out is all.. prolly tired from the shoot haha!" kise tried to laugh it off, but he still wasn't sure what was it about Kuroko that made him so interested in him in the first place.

…..

"Gochisousama desu! It was soooo good!" relaxing on the sofa with his head tilted back, Kise thanked Kuroko for the meal.

"Osamatsu sama deshita" Kuroko replied while still in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Can I help with anything? With the other dishes?" Kise asked.

"No thanks, but I can manage, more than that, are you okay with the time Kise-kun?" looking at the clock by the counter, Kuroko reminded Kise.

"ahh! Ikkenai! It's already 9:30" Kise grabbed his cellphone from his school bag. "yaba! 14 missed calls from my manager, he's gonna scold me tomorrow "

Laughing slightly, Kuroko helped Kise gather his things so he can leave as soon as possible, kuroko remembered Kise's stories about how scary his manager was, he didn't want Kise to get in trouble.

"here's your jacket, be careful on your way back, thank you for today Kise-kun"

"You're welcome! And thanks as well Kurokocchi! I'll let you know if I have free time tomorrow after school so we can eat dinner together again!"

"un, I'd like that" Kuroko replied softly with a faint smile and eyes that were glimmering with happiness.

Kise smiled warmly in return. "See you tomorrow, Kurokocchi"

"See you tomorrow!" Kuroko replied happily.

….

As Kise was walking through Kuroko's neighborhood, he did not notice how lost in thought he was. He kept thinking about Kuroko, and how he had the most beautiful features. Being a model and all, Kise has met a lot of beautiful people, but not one as beautiful and pure as Kuroko, maybe that's what caught his attention, he just didn't notice it entirely because Kuroko was not good at expressing himself. But over the past few days, in just a short period of time, he's seen a lot of different sides to Kuroko, and thinking deeply about it, Kise was suddenly overwhelmed with excitement when he thought of all the other emotions, reactions, feelings, and other things Kuroko hasn't showed yet. Kise shuddered, and was happy that he and Kuroko became closer, he couldn't wait for the dinner party.

Thursday morning, 7:52 am, Kuroko was taking the usual route to school when he heard a voice calling him. "Ooooi—Kuroko!"

As Kuroko turned to see who it was, he saw his flaming red-headed friend Kagami, running towards him. Kuroko stopped so kagami can catch up faster.

"Ohayo Kagami-kun" Kuroko greeted.

"Yo, kise told me about last night, so you're going to the party huh?" Kagami asked kuroko in a straightforward manner.

"Hai, to be honest I'm not sure how that will turn out, but Kise-kun told me it was going to be fun, I thought I might as well try to experience something new." As kuroko was explaining his side to Kagami, Kagami kept a straight face, and listened intently.

"Well, it's up to you, I'm sure you'll have fun, and Kise will be there to support you if needed,"

"Kagami-kun is not going?" kuroko hoped Kagami would be coming as well.

"Nah, I have other plans that night anyway, a friend from America will be visiting for the weekend, but I have been to last year's party, and its just not my thing". Kagami answered truthfully.

"But you have fun with kise! I'm sure you'll meet a lot of new people and you can make new friends! Just be sure to clarify that I'm your best bud!" grinning, Kagami jokingly said to Kuroko, who looked worried at the moment.  
"But, you're not my best buddy kagami-kun" kuroko replied with a small smirk on his face.

"ARRGH! You're making jokes now eh!~~ You're making fun of me now ah!~~" Kagami grabbed Kuroko's neck and started playfully rubbing his hair like a dog when they heard someone scream their names running towards them.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! No fair! I want to be part of the skinship!" it was Kise.

The three continued to playfully argue while walking towards the school gate.

"Yaba! I'm on morning duty, I can't believe I forgot, Kise, Kuroko, I'll go on ahead see you in the classroom!" Kagami left the two as he dashed to school.

"Haha! I can't believe he forgot he was on morning duty; the other reps might be done with the chores by now haha!" Kise laughed.

"haha! I also can't believe it. Haha!" Kuroko was laughing out loud, but still a little quieter of course compared to Kise, but this made Kise stop in his tracks again, _'what's this… why do I always feel this way whenever I see Kurokocchi laugh..'_ Kise thought to himself.

Kuroko noticed Kise was spacing out again and called out.

"Kise-kun, are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately, are you sure you're not hurt or feeling sick?" worried, Kuroko gently reached his hand to Kise's forehead, he had to tiptoe to properly place his palm to check Kise's temperature. He slightly and gently brushed of Kise's long bangs, and he moved his face closer to Kise's to feel the heat properly.

Kise blushed and was surprised, this was his first time seeing Kuroko up close, and yes, as he realized the previous night, he truly was a beauty, now the real mystery is, why no one else has noticed.

"I—I'm fine kurokocchi! Do- - don't mind me, just a little lack of sleep is all" kise tried to persuade Kuroko that he was not feeling sick… probably.

"As long as you're sure, do you want to visit the clinic first?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks for worrying" Kise reassured Kuroko. He smiled warmly at kuroko, and he was happy that Kuroko was caring for him.

"Ryouta…"

A cool, smooth voice called out from behind.

Kise already knew who it was just by the tone, both Kise and Kuroko turned to the person who called them out, and Kuroko was a little shocked to see a fellow student who had flaming red hair, with piercing cold eyes.

"I believe this is our first encounter for the school year, I heard you've been busy"

Whispy and chilling, that person's voice sounded like it could cut through a block of ice. Kuroko, who still stood silently, was observing Kise's friend, not too far from where he stood.

"It's been a while, ryouta"

"Yeah! It feels like it's been so long!" Kise answered happily.

"How have you been? Akashicchi?"…

"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

_Otsu! So the story is kind of coming along, or the ideas rather.. I believe it's pretty obvious, this has evolved into a love triangle lols well not for now anyways, since only Kise's character has been somewhat elaborated? But I do hope this would make things more interesting. I ain't a creative person in real life. *sad reality*._

_I don't think I used any difficult Japanese words in this chapter, and most of them have been discussed in other chapters I think? Lol _

_But if you want to know something Japanese language related, feel free to ask me!_

_Otsukanyon!_

_nyonsama_


	6. Passion Red

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or any of its characters._**

_Oha! Well, here it is, the chapter that finally reveals Akashicchi! (tbh I'm into Kise x Kuroko more lol, but I also love me some Akashi x Kuroko pairing)_

_Enjoy!_

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Chapter 6: Passion Red

"How have you been, Akashicchi?"

"I've been better, but nevertheless fine." The red head coolingly replied.

"Ah let me introduce you! This is my new friend, Kurokocchi! He's the smartest one in our class! Kurokocchi, this is Akashicchi, or Akashi Seijuuro, he's the leader of Kiseki no Sedai!"

The usual polite Kuroko, bowing his head, "It's nice to meet you, Kuroko Tetsuya desu", with kuroko's usual unfazed face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akashi Seijuuro, you're the new student who's in Kise's class, correct?" Akashi calmly asked.

"Hai" Kuroko replied.

"I see, I have heard exceptional things about you, both from Kise's text messages, and the principal's impressive description of you" Akashi smiled at Kuroko, although it seemed, off-putting, it did not look like Kise or Kagami's smile, it was somehow, different, but Kuroko couldn't pinpoint what was different during that time, all he knew, was that his instincts were telling him, to be wary of Akashi. Kuroko just gave another polite bow, he had no idea what to answer to Akashi's statement.

"I heard you will be attending the party, as Kise-kun's date?" trying to pry in a polite manner.

"Hai" kuroko didn't know how to respond, it seems like he's simply asking questions, but to Kuroko, it felt different,

"I can tell you're not comfortable with me" Akashi smirked.

"…" Kuroko remained silent. He felt like he was being scrutinized by Akashi, his eyes felt like it could see right through him.

"Kurokocchi's just shy!" Kise answered for Kuroko, "Besides, Akashicchi is really intimidating at first you know!"

"ahaha! Is that so, well I do apologize if I seem, intimidating, but I will be looking forward to seeing more of you, Kuroko" Akashi flashed a devilish smile at Kuroko before walking ahead of the two, as soon as Akashi's back was turned, kuroko felt slightly relieved.

"I didn't expect to run into akashicchi here, he was always dropped of by car" Kise randomly said. "His family owns a number of establishments, and his parents are also part owners of Teikou! I felt intimidated at first, but Akashicchi is actually really nice and respectable."

Kise was sharing his first thoughts about Akashi while walking with Kuroko.

"He did seem a little scary, like he could read thoughts" Kuroko replied.

"Daro~u!" Kise agreed. Just a few more steps and they were by the school gate, they can see the vice principal walking towards the school gate, "Yabai, we have to run Kurokocchi!"

The two ran at full speed to make sure they make it on time, seeing the Vice principal standing by the school gate only means that he was about to close it, so students who come in after it closes are all considered late, luckily the two made it in time and were both safe from tardiness.

"What took you guys so long?" Kagami suddenly popped out of the blue.

"We ran into Akashicchi on the way and got to a little talking" Kise explained while trying to catch his breath.

"geh—not too fond of the chibi" Kagami said.

Before Kuroko was able to ask Kagami about Akashi, the teacher has already entered the classroom.

….

"Giritsu—"  
"Rei—"

Everyone stood and bowed at the same time, it was exactly 4:30 PM, school was over for the day and luckily, the three friends were not part of that day's cleaning duty.

"Kurokocchi, let's all go home together! We'll help you prepare dinner! Like I promised last night" Kise said with his usual bright smile.

"Okay, sure! I'm sure it will be fun" Kuroko replied with a small smile on his face.

"I noticed Kuroko's been smiling a lot recently, that's good!" kuroko blushed.

"By the way, are you sure its okay we eat at your place? Is your mom late again today?" Kagami asked. "It's fine, it's no trouble at all, my mom always arrives late, so I appreciate you guys taking your time to eat with me, but I might need to go to the supermarket, I have to stock up on some ingredients." Kuroko replied reassuring kagami.

"Then we'll go with you! I'd also like to pay for my share since I will be eating often at your place now!" Kise said happily.

"If you're okay with coming with me, I don't mind."

As the three were taking out their outdoor shoes from their shoe lockers, Akashi greeted them with his usual smile.

"Good work for today, are you guys headed home?" while Akashi was speaking, he had his eyes set on Kuroko.

"We're about to go to the supermarket and help Kurokocchi prepare dinner! We'll be eating at his place" Kise was the one who replied.

"I see" was the only reply they received from Akashi.

"Would you like to join us?" kuroko invited with a straight face.

Silence… "EHHHHH!" Kise and Kagami exclaimed.

Kuroko was also quite shocked, he was not the type to invite people, especially not someone he just met that morning, he just had this sudden urge to invite Akashi, and he had no idea where or why that urge was suddenly messing with him.

"Then, I will take your offer" Akashi replied politely with his friendly smile.

"Kurokocchi!~ let's also buy ice cream or cake for our dessert! We can also buy one for your mom!" Kise lively suggested.

"hmm.. I think that would make my mom happy" Kuroko replied with a small smile.

"Yosh! I'll pick the flavor!" Kagami butted in.

"Why do you get to pick the flavor! It was my idea!"

"Because I don't trust your taste in food blondie"

Kise and Kagami's usual banter is normal now for Kuroko, and he finds it fun.

"They seem to be having fun.."

Akashi's cool voice always sends shivers down Kuroko's nape..

"they're always like this, but it's livelier that way"

Akashi was about to respond but was stopped when he saw Kuroko smiling warmly at the two who is still arguing.

Akashi smiled inwardly… "_this should be interesting_" he thought to himself.

"Hey you two, stop arguing, just decide on what to buy so we can pay for the food and we can go home" Kuroko interfered.

"Yosh! There's only one way to settle this….."

"I think I know what you're thinking Kagamicchi…"

….

Kagami and Kise were both staring at each other, and said at the same time…

"JANKEN!-"

"Daaaamn! I can't believe I lost to blondie!"

"The scissors of victory kagamicchi! Hahaha!"

"it was an interesting battle though…" Kuroko tried to humor the two, who had a Janken battle in order to decide who gets to pick the cake and ice cream flavor, Kise won after the 3rd round.

"Plus! You picked a really tacky flavor! Well, suits your personality I guess" Kagami said.

"Well that's rude, I'll have you know this is the popular flavor among ladies nowadays! Of course, I would know, I'm the endorser for this brand!" Kise smirked at Kagami.

"In the end it's all about work huh?"

"Not really, I also love this flavor to be honest"

Kuroko was walking quietly behind the two, observing them as always, but this time, Akashi was walking side by side with him.

"Do you think it would be alright to have all of us for dinner? Won't your mother mind the noise?" Akashi politely asked.

"Not really, on the contrary, I think she would be happy. I never brought friends over, and even though Kagami-kun and Kise-kun have been to my house multiple times, they haven't had the chance to meet my mother, she works until late at night, so it may be the same case today." Kuroko replied.

"I see, I thank you for your generosity, but I'm glad to hear we're not a bother".

"I'm also happy that I get to have other people over for dinner, and I love cooking" Kuroko smiled at Akashi, and caught akashi by surprise.

"_He really is pretty_" Akashi thought to himself.

"Ah, we're almost there" Kuroko cut Akashi off in his train of thought.

"Kurokocchi! Hurry up!" Kise yelled.

"We're coming! Let's go Akashi-san" Kuroko started running slowly to catch up to the two.

Akashi, still stuck on his feet smiled to himself, before he dashed off to follow Kuroko.

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

_Otsu! Sorry this chapter took so long! I was really busy with a lot of translation work the past few weeks, and during the Christmas/New Year break, we went to Tokyo, so I was pretty busy during vacation as well! Will try to catch up with a few chapters this week._

_This is another short chapter gomengo!_

_But thanks for reading and hope to see you in the next chapters! Otsukanyon!_

_Nyonsama_


	7. Burning Palette

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or any of its characters.**_

_Oha! I'm going to try to publish more chapters as soon as I can, but I will be a little busy in within the next few days since I will be moving to a new apartment~ packing and stuff is such a hassle lol, but! I will be drafting a few chapters for like a dump upload lol! Enjoy! *3*_

Chapter 7 : Burning Palette

"_Tadaima_" Kuroko called out to his home.

"_Ojamashimasuuu!_" said the three visitors simultaneously to show respect to the home they're visiting. Kagami and Kise have been to Kuroko's house several times, the two of them already felt at home, but Akashi, being his observant usual self, was scanning the living room. The interior was clean, with plain white walls, a few plants, and very few photos.

"Kuroko, let me help you with the preparing"  
"Ah! Me too! I want to help Kurokocchi!" Kagami and Kise offered.

"You'll just mess up since you don't know how to cook pretty boy" Kagami teased.

"Waah! That's so mean Kagamicchi!" Kise cried out.

"Alright, knock it off you two, I can manage on my own since you are my guests, but if you want to help, you are also welcome to do so" Kuroko replied,

As the three went in the kitchen area, Akashi followed,

"May I offer a helping hand as well?"

"You don't have to Akashi-san, I don't want the guests to be doing work as well, the two are just persistent, and I guess they feel very much at home, please do relax and feel comfortable" Kuroko said with a small smile.

Akashi chuckled at the reaction, "very well, if you need any assistance, I'll be in the living room". Akashi sat on one of the beige couches, and started looking through the photos displayed, noticing one thing only, Kuroko, who rarely smiled even when he was younger, he smiled inwardly and noticed the interest he had on Kuroko was just increasing by the minute, when one photo caught his attention, Kuroko, probably around middle school, was smiling, his face looked like it was shining and he had the most beautiful sea blue eyes. Prior to actually meeting Kuroko personally, Akashi had already rumors about the blunette, since he has been hanging out with Kise, stories about kuroko were bound to spread. Nothing really bad was said about Kuroko, just that he was dull, emotionless, boring, and girls were always wondering why Kise has been giving so much attention to a dull guy like Kuroko, but upon meeting Kuroko face to face, he understood what Kise and Kagami saw in the bluenette. Although the features of his face make him look dull and uninterested, he actually had the most expressive, deep eyes Akashi had seen, which was what captivated him to the blue haired boy in the first place. He sat quietly, observing Kuroko and how he interacts with two completely different people, although both idiots Akashi thought to himself, not wanting to remain seated, he stood up and headed straight for the kitchen, "Can I at least help in setting the table, I don't want to be the only one not contributing" Akashi stated.

Giving up, "alright then, feel free to set the table, the plates are in the cupboard to your right" kuroko instructed.

The table was set, and the side dishes were also laid out perfectly, hot steaming Miso soup, soft white rice, a side of mixed vegetables, and some homemade chicken fingers just waiting to be munched on. Kagami, Kise, and Akashi were already sitting in their designated chairs while Kuroko was still in the kitchen, about to take out his specialty, leaving the kitchen, Kuroko was carrying a big white pot with a lid on top, he carefully placed it on the table and as he took of the lid, a milk creamy pot of Beef stew was steaming.

"Alright! My favorite Kuroko special!" Kagami exclaimed.

"oooohhh I have yet to try Kurokocchi's famous beef stew kagami has been bragging about! Finally!" Kise followed through.

Akashi was inhaling the creamy smell of the stew, and he was excited to try it.

Kuroko sat down at his usual spot, which incidentally was beside the seat Akashi was sitting at.

"_Meshiagare~" _Kuroko initiated.

"_Itadakimasu!" _replied the three visitors.

They all went for the stew, and Kagami could not stop stuffing his mouth with it.

Kise's eyes were sparkling as he tasted the stew.

Akashi was stunned, it was really good, it tasted different than his usual meals at home.

"This is really delicious; I would say the best stew I've had" Akashi praised Kuroko.

"That's an overstatement but thank you" Kuroko replied.

""If Akashicchi says it's the best stew he's had then it means your stew is really the best Kurokocchi! Akashicchi always has a gourmet chef prepare their meals for him at home! And for you to beat a gourmet chef, that means it's the best!" Kise backed up Akashi on his statement.

Kuroko didn't realize how he blushed with happiness at the compliment. He always loved cooking and was happy that someone who always eats gourmet meals praised his cooking.

"uhm, thank you, that makes me happy" Kuroko thanked shyly.

Akashi was not lying though, Kuroko's cooking had a homey feeling to it, kind of felt like how a mother would cook for their children, with love and care, apart from the ingredients of course, and no matter how professional the gourmet chef was, or how delicious the food is, it will never have that home feeling to it.

While they were eating, the usual routine of Kagami and Kise's unending bantering was going on, and Kuroko observed the two quietly, since he was pretty much used to it, but he was also observing Akashi who was quietly eating and enjoying his meal.

"Is there something wrong?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko turned his head to the other side with a slight blush, he didn't realize he was staring at Akashi, "Nothing, sorry" he replied.

"You don't have to apologize for everything you know" Akashi said with a warm smile.

Kuroko nodded and continued to eat, he couldn't believe that Akashi Seijuuro was eating his cooking, at his house. Being the most popular (and powerful) student in school, even as a transferee, of course he's heard of Akashi, he wasn't even surprised with Kise's statement that Akashi eats gourmet food on a daily basis, he already had an idea, after all, Akashi's family owns quite a lot of shopping centers, hotels, and even an airline. He's also heard of the last name Akashi before, although he was first surprised when he heard that "the" Akashi was studying in the same school as he is. He was nervous and a little happy at the same time, hoping that he could be Akashi's friend too.

"_Gochisousama deshita!_" Thanked the three visitors after filling their voids.

"_Osomatsu sama deshita_" replied Kuroko.

"I'm sooooo full! That was such a wonderful dinner! Thanks so much Kurokocchi!"

"yeah it was the best! Would have been better if blondie wasn't too noisy about how delicious your cooking is"

"Ehhhh kagamicchi you're so meaaan!"  
"ahhh stop whining!"

Kuroko chuckled at the never-ending banter of the two.

"Don't you two ever get tired of arguing with each other?" Kuroko asked.

"alright alright" kagami replied and calmed down.

"Thank you for the meal, it was really delicious" Akashi suddenly stepped in.

"You're welcome…" Kuroko was debating in his head…  
"If you'd like, you're welcome to come back anytime" _"I finally said it!~" _Kuroko thought.

A little surprised, Akashi smiled warmly, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"It's fine, I love it when people enjoy the food I make" Kuroko assured.

"Alright, I won't hesitate next time" Akashi replied.

"Yay! Let's all go back together and eat with kurokocchi! It's so fun to eat with everyone!" Kise was excited like a little kid.

The three thanked Kuroko for his hospitality and bid farewell, Kuroko remained standing by the house gate, waiting for the three silhouettes to disappear into the night.

Kuroko finished cleaning the dishes, took his warm bath, and headed straight to his room.

"_10:30 pm huh…" _he thought as he looked at the clock, he lay down on his bed, which was filled with dog plushies, and he grabbed one into a hug. He closed his eyes, and a sudden image of Akashi popped into his head, his eyes jolted back open, and he was startled. Why was he remembering Akashi suddenly? Was he that curious about the person? Or maybe he was just stunned that someone like Akashi became his friend…

Kuroko noticed a few things about Akashi while visited his home…

First was; he had very manly hands, despite being a little short, well, compared to Kagami and Kise at least.

Second; he holds his utensils so delicately.

Third; he had long eye lashes, and cat like eyes.

And fourth; was Akashi was unexpectedly strong. Akashi was taller than Kuroko, but shorter than Kagami and Kise, who clearly look like strong people. While setting the table, Kuroko noticed how Akashi easily carried heavy plates and bowls altogether without breaking a sweat, he also helped moved a few heavy things around, and Kuroko got this feeling, that Akashi was emitting a _"this is not heavy at all"_ aura.

Kuroko continued hugging his dog plushie and he was still thinking about Akashi, he hoped to know more about the red-haired boy, and he was anxiously anticipating the time where we would be spending time with him as a friend.

While he continued to daydream, he didn't notice that he had drifted off to sleep.

As he sat on the edge of his king sized canopy bed, he remembered how welcoming, the aura of Kuroko's house was, even though he was alone most of the time, he could feel that Kuroko doesn't feel as lonely as one would expect, father passed away, his mother works until late night, but there was this feeling inside his home, that he never feels in his own house.

When Akashi arrived home, he was greeted by his personal butler, several of their housekeepers, and the family servants. His father, as usual, was busy in his study room, and his mother, probably out gallivanting with her friends, and his older brother, well, they never really got along. Maybe he was used to that feeling of being alone, that he didn't notice how different their lifestyles are. As he passed by their mansion's hallways, he looked at the photos displayed on their walls, and remembered how different the aura of their family portraits is, with Kuroko's family pictures.

They have a lot of family portraits, but he couldn't find a single photo, where they looked like a happy family. _"ahh, I guess that's why I felt really comfortable in Kuroko-kun's house" _He thought to himself.

Remembering all this as he continued to lay down on his bed, he started remembering the bluenette boy, how he easily blushes, how he rarely smiles, but when he does, his face lights up like the sun. Akashi shuddered in anticipation for the days to come, as he was excited to spend more time with the blue haired boy.

"_I can't wait for the next meal"…_

_Otsu! And finally done with chapter 7! This was pretty much a shared POV with Kuroko and Akashi, I tried to put Akashi's backstory in this chapter as well, like how his family is, etc. But as usual, I didn't want to give too much away lol_

_今日の日本語 __/ Today's Japanese corner!_

_I know I already discussed "Itadakimasu" and "Gochisousama deshita" in a previous chapter, but I don't think I've discussed:_

"_Meshiagare" : similar to Bon Appetit or Enjoy the food_

"_Osomatsu sama deshita" : usually the reply of the one who prepared the food after being thanked for it, so it's more like a You're welcome for the food reply._

_And that's it for this chapter! Hope to see you again!_

_nyonsama_


	8. Rainbow Colored Glass

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or any of its characters.**_

_Ohanyon! I'm back with chapter 8! Already started drafting a few chapters so that it would be easier to write it and won't take too much time lol_

_Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 8: Rainbow Colored Glass

"ugghhhnnnn"… Kuroko groaned at the sound of his alarm clock, _"time to get up I guess" _he thought to himself, pushing aside his dog plushies and fixing the bed, he headed straight for the bathroom and glanced at the mirror. "woah, my bed hair is really crazy…" after washing up, he tried to fix his hair as much as he could, _"It's been a while since I slept like a log… I didn't even notice that I fell asleep…" _Kuroko suddenly remembered what he was thinking about the night before, _"Kuroko~"_ he remembered Akashi's cool low voice as his face flashed in Kuroko's head, he found it so strange that he was so captivated by Akashi, _"I guess I'm just not used to interacting with people like him, he is in a different league after all"_. He convinced himself to not overthink about it, and just be thankful that Akashi seemed like he wanted to be friends. "Tetsuuu! Breakfast is ready! Are you awake?" He heard his mother calling him from the living room, "Hai!" he answered, he took another look at his hair, "yosh!" then headed down to the dining room, "Ohayo" he greeted, "Ohayo! You look like you had a good sleep" his mother asked, "I did" kuroko replied. "I noticed you washed a lot of dishes last night, did your friends come by again?" his mother was aware that Kagami and Kise would usually eat at their house, she didn't mind, on the contrary, she was really happy about having friends over for dinner, her son never brought anyone home before.

"Yes Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, and Akashi-san ate dinner here last night". "Ohh! With a new boy!... Akashi… wait, I know that last name… oh my, don't tell me, Akashi as in Akashi Red Palace? A-Airlines? Red Palace shopping center?" Kuroko can tell his mother was in awe, he was actually surprised she figured it out soon, "Yes" was his reply. "Araaaa… our home is so embarrassing though!" she squealed, "it's fine kaa-san, Akashi-san didn't seem to mind and he looked happy yesterday", kuroko's mother smiled softly, "I'm so happy you're reaching out to people now and making new friends, I know! If they don't have plans this Friday night, invite the three of them over for dinner! I won't be working on Friday! I want to meet Kagami-kun, Kise-kun and Akashi-kun too!" Kuroko was happy knowing his mother was very supportive, "sure I'll invite them".

"Yatta! Do you want me to cook for you? Or would you like to do the honors?"  
"How about we both cook for the three of them?"  
"Okay!~ that's a plan!"

"Oi! Kuroko!" Kagami called out from behind, "Ohayou Kagami-kun" kuroko greeted. "Thanks again for last night, we had fun!" Kagami thanked Kuroko, "You are all welcome anytime" assured Kuroko, they started talking until they heard a voice from behind calling out to them "Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" looking over their shoulders, they saw Kise running and trying to catch up to them, "hah, hah, hah, oha-ohayou- you guys walk fast" Kise panted as he caught up to the two who was waiting for him. "Nah, you're just a slow walker, plus you get tired easily, no wonder you're a model" kagami smirked at kise, "ah! Did you just stereotype me kagamicchi!?" Kise was indeed not as well-coordinated as Kagami, kise was a bit of a klutz and often tripped despite being so tall. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way kise-kun, although I do agree, you do walk slow" Kuroko patted Kise's shoulder, "waaah even kurokocchi? You just walk too fast! How do you walk so fast being that small!" kise said with his usual whiny tone, kuroko chuckled at the statement "Again, it's not that I walk fast, you just walk slow" kuroko replied. "Kuroko's right you know, haha!" Kagami followed on the comment Kuroko made, "ah you're ganging up on me!" The three friends started walking together and were headed for the school gate, it became a routine for the three to see or meet each other halfway then walk the rest of the way to school together.

The three of them has become quite popular in school lately, they were an unusual set of friends, people call them "Kawa-nin" because they look like the "Kawa" Kanji (川). But they didn't mind the nickname, Kise was all for it, Kagami was a little off put by the name, and Kuroko was indifferent about it, but he knows he's happy with his current school life, he doesn't remember what his life was like in his previous school, getting by without any friends. Same case with Kise and Kagami, before they became friends with Kuroko, Kagami wouldn't even think about spending time with Kise outside of school, sure he was okay and nice, but they have no similarities whatsoever, Kagami was okay with a few pals from the other class, but he really wouldn't hang out with them. Kise was no different, probably because of his modelling job, he didn't have time to attend school, let alone hang out with friends. Kise also felt that the people who always approach him, pretend like they're friends, always asking him to hang out and all, felt superficial to him, he felt like they were friendly just because he comes from a famous family and he's pretty famous as well, but he didn't feel that with Kagami and Kuroko, so the three of them became "Kawa-nin".

"Maaaan, I hope Terada forgets our quiz today" Kagami was the type of student who was good at reporting and recitations, but written exams, especially Japanese subject, is not his forte. "It will be alright Kagami-kun, if you read the practice drills I gave you last week, that should cover most of the questions that would appear on the quiz" Kuroko tried to comfort Kagami.

"thanks man, I hope I do well argh" he sighed. "Kagamicchi worries too much" added kise.

As the three reach their classroom, they're greeted by everyone who already arrived, and them greeting back, a usual routine in school. They all went to their assigned seats and started taking out their notebooks and books to put under their desks, "Yo kagami, you ready for the test today, I hear its super hard" teased one student, "shut up! I studied last night, don't add any more stress!" kagami retorted, the other students started laughing and continued teasing their "bakagami". The teacher suddenly entered the classroom, and their _inchou_ started the usual class greeting. The first few periods were a drag, they had the more difficult subjects in the morning as usual, so lunch break was always looked forward to.

"_ping pong pang pong - "_

"Finally lunch break!" kagami said while stretching his long limbs. It probably felt cramped sitting for so long. "I can't wait to eat! Kurokocchi! Let's go to the cafeteria!" Kise asked kuroko in such a chirpy way, it was hard to refuse, "uhm sure, although I do have a bento, I made a few extras of my Tamagoyaki and burger, you guys can have some as well" Kuroko always made extras of whatever bento he has, he knows the two would always ask for a bite or two.

"Yatta! Tamagoyaki!" kise exclaimed. "Yosh, let's go before we run out of good seats!" Kagami dashed onto the hall way, hoping to get a good set of seats for three. As the three arrived in the cafeteria, it was swamped with students, which was the usual scenario, Kise lined up for the lunch combo set, these sets were usually well balanced food with soup, brown or red rice, side of veggies, and a main meal, while Kagami lined up for the giant ramen bowl, and went next to the line for curry rice. Kuroko secured a seat for the three of them by the window and started unwrapping his bento when a cool voice suddenly called out his name. "Hello kuroko-kun", Kuroko recognized the voice and turned to see Akashi, holding a rather expensive looking box. "ah, konnichiwa Akashi-san" Kuroko greeted, akashi chuckled "polite as ever".

Kuroko hid the slight blush across his face, "would you want to sit with us? Kagami-kun and Kise-kun are getting their lunch." Kuroko invited Akashi to sit with them, even though he knew Akashi might already have a circle of his own, but his mouth just moved on its own and before he realized it, he had already invited the red head to join them. "I'll take you on the offer, thank you." Kuroko quite shocked as Akashi chose the empty seat beside him and placed his bento box on the table, the silence was painfully awkward. "Ah, Akashi-san also brings his own food to school? I would have thought you would eat from the cafeteria since they have extravagant menus". Not knowing what was going on with himself, he started the conversation even though that never happens, he just couldn't take the silence and decided to break it first. "Yes well, the food here is extravagant, but I wouldn't say it's that good, my chef still prepares better meals for me" Akashi replied. "Oh, I see…" was the only response Kuroko was able to give. "But don't get me wrong, I didn't lie when I said your cooking was better than our personal chef." Akashi added. Blushing again, kuroko silently thanked Akashi for the compliment, _"akashi-san sure knows how to flatter someone, he's made me blush a lifetime's worth of blushes."_ Kuroko thought to himself. "Do you prepare your own bento? Or does your mother prepare it for you before she leaves for work?" Akashi asked, "Ah, I prepare it myself, I wouldn't want her to go through the hassle everyday after coming home late and having to wake up early just to prepare my lunch". Kuroko didn't want to add more burden to his mother, After hearing this, Akashi was just staring at Kuroko while he continued unwrapping his lunch.

"Tadaimaaa! Kurokocchi omataseee" Kise popped out all of a sudden and placed his tray in front of Akashi. "Are~ Akashicchi, you're going to sit with us today?" kise asked, "is there a problem if I sit with you?" Akashi smiled, but his voice doesn't sound like it was, "ahhhh no no no no no problem at all hehe!" Kise sensed the tone in Akashi's voice and decided to change the topic, "Ah! Kurokocchi! Give me my share of Tamagoyaki and Burger!" he held out his plate to kuroko, "Oi! Don't go eating my portion blondie!" Kagami finally joining the table, placed his tray next to Kise, and in front of Kuroko. "I won't! that's why I just asked for my share" Kise replied while sticking his tongue out. Kagami then noticed an extra person sitting beside Kuroko, silently eating his meal, kagami decided not to say anything, to avoid any possible tension and might disturb others, he knows Kuroko doesn't want that unwanted attention, he sat down and started chugging down on his ramen. Kuroko placed 3 pieces of Tamagoyaki in both Kagami and Kise's plates, and 2 stout burgers for each. "YAAAY thanks kurokocchi!", "sankyu kuroko!", the two thanked him as they continued munching on their food, Kuroko placed 2 tamagoyaki's and a burger on Akashi's plate as well, eyes widened, Akashi looked at Kuroko, who was not looking back at him. "You can eat them if you want too, if not, feel free to leave them on the side." Kuroko then looked at the window, but Akashi smiled, "Thank you, I will gladly have these" he knows Kuroko was blushing again, this time he was blushing to his ears and nape. He found it cute that Kuroko was trying to hide his embarrassment. "Ah! Kurokocchi! By the way, don't forget the dinner party I invited you to!" Kise reminded Kuroko, "ah… I won't" Kuroko replied, although to be honest, he already kind of forgot about it till now. "Oya, you're going with Kuroko-kun Ryouta?" Akashi asked. "Yep! I didn't want to bring a date with me, I invited Kagamcchi too but he doesn't want to come"

"Oi, it's not that I don't want to, I told you, I had plans". Kagami retorted. "hai~hai~" was the only reply kise gave. "hmmmmm…" Akashi was a tad surprised that Kuroko agreed.

"Then I guess we will see each other again this weekend, kuroko-kun" Akashi smiled at Kuroko, "uhm, un…" Kuroko nodded. "By the way, my mother was asking when your free times are, she wants to meet all of you and thank you for always keeping me company" Kuroko remembered his mothers request from that morning. "WHAT! Meet Kurokocchi's mother! I want to!" Kise practically giddy with excitement. "oh, I'm free whenever kuroko, I also want to meet obasan!" kagami seconded. "Is this Friday okay? It seems she doesn't have to work on that day". "We'll go!" affirmed kagami and kise simultaneously. "What about Akashi-san? Are you available on Friday?" kuroko asked. Akashi was a but stunned that he was also invited, having only known Kuroko for a short while. "Am I also invited?" he confirmed, "yes, my mother was very happy to know I've made a new friend besides Kagami-kun and Kise-kun, she would also love to meet you Akashi-san". Kuroko said with a sweet smile on his face.

"I would love to meet her as well, and since we're already, Friends, maybe you can stop calling me Akashi-san?" Akashi smiled back. "hmmm… Akashi-kun…" kuroko called out shyly. "well that is a start, good job" Akashi suddenly patted kuroko's head gently which made his heart beat a little faster than usual. "all right, I'll let my mother know that you're all coming to meet her this Friday" Kuroko confirmed, "count us in kuroko!", the four of them continued with their lunch and talking about how excited they were to meet Kuroko's mother, they were guessing what kind of personality she would have, would she be as shy as Kuroko, or maybe the complete opposite of him, Kuroko was having fun listening to his friends guess his mother's personality, until a group of girls suddenly approached their table. "Kise-kun! You haven't been having lunch with us recently! What gives? You're always with bakagami and kuroko!" cried out one girl, "that's right, if you have time to hang out with them, wouldn't you also have time to hang out with us?" said another. Kagami fumed at the "Bakagami" statement, but decided to let Kise handle the situation since they were his fangirls, plus he wanted to continue eating his curry rice (already done with the ramen), "Sorry ladies, but I want to spend my free time with my friends here" kise replied, unlike before, he found school fun ever since hanging out with Kuroko and Kagami, "It's fun being with them" Kise smiled his prince-like smile for the girls as invisible flowers and sparkles spread throughout his body like pheromones. "aww… since you're this happy I guess there's nothing we can do, but do hang out with us sometimes! I mean even Akashi-sama is here…. Eh… AKASHI-SAMA!?" all the girls suddenly stopped to notice that beside Kuroko sat Akashi, "Are you telling me you didn't notice me the moment you arrived?" Akashi asked annoyingly, he felt as though they treated him like he was invisible, which never happens to him. "Ah no no! we just didn't expect you to sit with Bakagami and kuroko, since they're not really the crowd you run with" said one girl in defense, desperately trying to fix Akashi's mood. "Oi, enough with the Bakagami! I can hear you ya know!" Kagami couldn't hold off his reaction anymore.

"What!? It's true!" said another girl, before Kagami could even retort back, Akashi stood up and startled everyone. "why won't you all give us some peace while we eat our lunch, you're wasting our lunch break" Akashi said while smiling, but everyone knows, that this part of Akashi was one of his scariest points, he's smiling, but his voice says otherwise. The girls, terrified, of what Akashi can do, "uhm sorry, see you nee kise-kun" and they all fled to the other side of the cafeteria. "Oi kise, you better do something about those fan girls of yours, they're irritating as hell" kagami told kise off. "Gomen! I'm not good with handling girls like them… they're too forward, and it's hard, even if I want to get rid of them, I have an image to protect…" Kise frowned. "Whatever, just make sure they don't bother you too much as well", kagami felt bad for taking his irritation out on kise, "let's just continue eating" kuroko said to ease the tension on the table.

The four friends continued to eat and forgot about the bad atmosphere the girls created, _"ping pong pang pong -"_ As the bell chimed, they all proceeded to return to their classrooms, Akashi's class was right beside them and the went back together. Kagami and Kise went in the classroom first, before kuroko could enter, "Kuroko-kun" Akashi called. Kuroko wondered what it was that Akashi wanted, so he ran to Akashi's side to know what he wants, "is it okay if I join you for lunch again tomorrow?" Akashi asked. Surprised, Kuroko smiled warmly, feeling really happy inside, "of course!", and he showed a smile, that he hasn't shown in a long time, Akashi blushed at the sight, and tried to collect his composure before Kuroko would notice the blushing, "So I'll see you tomorrow, Tetsuya" Akashi whispered in Kuroko's ear, Akashi's voice was so cool and soothing it sent shivers down his spine, and he was blushing from ear to ear. Besides his mother, no one else really called him by his first name, he was surprised, caught off guard, but deep down he felt his heart throb and beat faster than usual, he was so happy, that he forgot to return to his classroom immediately, "Tetsuya, you have to go, the teachers are coming", Akashi gently patted kuroko's head while reminding him of the time, "ah, gomen, see you then, akashi-kun" Kuroko ran back to his classroom before the teacher could enter. "What happened? What took you so long? Did you have to go to the toilet?" asked Kagami. "Uhm, no, I just had to do something" Kuroko didn't want to tell them about Akashi calling him by his name, and he didn't want to remember. "Are you okay kurokocchi? Your face is red, do you feel sick?" Kise asked out of concern, Kuroko clasped at his cheeks, they felt hot, he knew he was blushing, which was why he didn't want to remember what happened, but he did anyway, "n—no, I'm fine, maybe because I ran to make it back on time", hoping the two would buy his excuse, "oh okay, as long as you're sure" Kise replied.

Relieved that the two did not notice his strange behavior, kuroko tried to forget what happened, at least for now.

"Tadaima" Kuroko called out to his home, _silence-_ , his mother was still at work, he placed his school bag in his room and changed into house clothes for the meantime, as he reached the living room, he decided to sit for a while, for some reason, he felt exhausted, _"I never knew it felt like this when other people call your name… is it the same feeling if it's said by other people? Or is it because…it's akashi-kun…" _Kuroko was thinking hard about what happened, so far, everything is a first for him, first time having friends over, first time hanging out during the weekends, first time eating lunch together at school, first time having groupmates who would actually pick him for school projects, and the first time someone else called his name.

"_So far, this year has been the best for me, I'm really thankful I got accepted to this school…"_

"_pin pon— pin po—n" _Kuroko awoke to the sound of the doorbell, "5:30… I didn't realize I fell asleep" Kuroko rushed to the door and was surprised as it opened to a red haired boy. "Akashi-kun.." eyes a bit widened, the reason for his flushed face is here, "ya tetsuya, mind if I paid a visit?" Akashi asked in his usual cool voice. "uhm no, but is there something wrong?" Kuroko asked with concern. "No, there's no problem, I just had this urge to visit you today, if it's okay with you", Kuroko was happy deep down that Akashi wanted to see him, _*thud thud* _Kuroko could hear his heart beating faster again, "I don't mind, it's really okay, but I fell asleep so I haven't prepared dinner yet, you might have to wait a little bit". Akashi was relieved he wasn't turned away, it wasn't like him to visit someone unannounced, but he really felt like the time they spent during lunch together was not enough, and he doesn't know why. "It's fine, if possible, I'd like to help you prepare dinner." Akashi didn't want to let Kuroko do all the work alone, "okay then, well for now come inside." Kuroko led Akashi to the living room where he can leave his belongings, and they headed straight for the kitchen. "Akashi-kun, is there a particular food you'd like to eat?" Akashi thought anything would be fine, since Kuroko's a great cook, even egg and burgers tasted really good if it's made by him.

"Anything is fine, I can cook simple meals only anyway". "Ah, Akashi-kun can cook, I was not sure since you do have your personal chef, but at the same time I thought, there isn't anything you can't do." Akashi chuckled at the compliment, "While I was raised to be able to do everything, I'm still not perfect… my family wants me to be though…" Akashi replied with a sudden sadness in his eyes. "But, I think I like the current Akashi-kun now, before whenever I see you pass by the hallways, and heard rumors about you, I always thought you were impossible to be friends with, but now I'm really happy we're able to talk like this with each other" Kuroko was trying to comfort Akashi and to brighten his mood, akashi blushed a little, then there was a short pause until his smile came back, "you like me the way I am?" Kuroko not realizing the underlying meaning of his statement, "Hai, I think you're fine the way you are" kuroko replied with his usual straight face, Akashi smiled warmly "Thank you". Kuroko turned his back on Akashi, preparing the ingredients for dinner, trying to hide his ultimate blush as he realized the meaning of his statement… "like"... _"I'm sure it's nothing special, maybe it's the same like as Kagami-kun and Kise-kun's `like` yeah that's it..." _Kuroko thought to himself as he tried to convince himself that it's all that there is to it... Right now, him being able to spend time with people important to him, interacting with people with different colors, feels like his white filled life was starting to have color, and these relationships for Kuroko were as delicate as glass.

_Otsukanyon! I'm pretty fast with the chapters again these days, I'm trying to write as much as I can before I become busy again! I'm a little happy that this chapter is a little bit longer than my usual length, I have no idea where the words came from! Lol! But yay! Thanks so much for reading! Hope to see you again! Otsu!_

_Nyonsama_


End file.
